On motorcycles in general it is well known to use top boxes, bags or cases that are suitable for housing luggage, helmets or other accessories. Such cases are usually applied to the rear part of the motorcycle and normally comprise a special frame, which is stably fixed to the motorcycle itself, and systems for engaging such a frame. Usually, the engagement systems are of the removable type and are provided in the bottom portion of the case.
Among cases which can be applied to motorcycles, so called lateral cases are known, which are generally positioned at the sides of the rear wheel of the motorcycle. Such lateral cases are normally manufactured from a plastic material and can be provided with special systems for engaging and disengaging to/from the frame of the motorcycle of the type described, for example, in document WO 2007/045371 A1 in the name of the same applicant.
In order to meet the needs of the market, lateral cases for motorcycles have been developed that are manufactured from metal material, more precisely from sheet aluminium. Due to intrinsic technological/constructive limitations, such lateral cases made from sheet aluminium must be completely smooth inside, without therefore having sliding housings for buttons and latches like, on the other hand, usually occurs in conventional cases, made from plastic with the injection moulding method.
Metal cases for motorcycles currently available on the market have two or three separate locks for separately managing the operations of opening and closing the case and operations of engaging and disengaging the case itself with respect to the frame of the motorcycle. Irrespective of the number of locks, the procedure of engaging the metal cases of the known type to the motorcycle is moreover quite complex and laborious.
In addition, it is commonly known that lateral cases can be assembled on a motorcycle in combination with a rear central top box, which is normally positioned above such lateral cases. The rear central top box can have a width such as to at least partially cover the lateral cases, as shown for example in FIG. 11. In such a case, if the lateral cases are provided with an upper cover that can be opened at the top, as shown for example in FIG. 12, the rear central top box could interfere with the opening of the cases. In other words, the cover of each lateral case could not completely open due to the presence of the top box, with consequent limitations relative to the accessibility of the cases.